


W-Me (Shake it) 中文翻译

by IronNine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronNine/pseuds/IronNine
Summary: 模特play，xgg听壁角
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 10





	W-Me (Shake it) 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitee/gifts).



作者：Kaitee  
译者：九少爷家卖豆花  
原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681116  
* 作者已授权翻译

1.

樱井今天来得很早，他到电视台的时候，离VS岚录制还有一小时。但他也是无可奈何，刚拍完一集新剧，回家一趟又太浪费时间，于是就直接来了。

嗯，不管怎样，他可以先在休息室打个盹，等其他人过来。樱井已经很久没合过眼了，现下这正是一个绝佳的休息机会，好让他能精力充沛地投入接下来的工作。

樱井哈欠连天地向休息室走去。今天拍摄的时候发生了一件小插曲，一个平日里做事冒冒失失的实习生订错了餐点，导演忍无可忍大发雷霆，拍摄时间被迫延长，樱井为此异常心累，整个人特别困。

樱井正准备推门进去，有声音从休息室里传出来。奇怪了，这时候里面不该有人才对。成员们应该还在路上。樱井试着透过玻璃往里看，但只能模糊地看到一个，哦不，两个身影。一个坐在地上，另一个看起来应该是在沙发上。虽然看不真切，但樱井真的很困，所以不管谁在里面，他对此都非常恼火。

另一个声音模模糊糊地响了起来，这次听着像是一声呻吟。樱井把目光从玻璃上移开，警觉地看了看四周。没有其他人，说实话，这再正常不过了。

一声清晰而高昂的呻吟突然从休息室里传出，把樱井吓了一跳，他立刻认出了声音的主人是谁。呻吟接二连三地从休息室里溢出——妈的，樱井感觉到自己的下身随着这呻吟猛地抽搐了一下，他赶紧用手背捂住嘴，但还是忍不住哼唧了一声。睡意已经不翼而飞，樱井现在清醒得很，而且兴奋起来了。

“雅纪——啊。”松本试着开口，但最终只发出一声呻吟。樱井只听得到这么多。休息室里不是别人，正是松本和相叶。他俩居然在这里做爱，声音还大得让人难以置信，丝毫不担心隔壁会有人听到。

樱井闭上眼睛，把头靠在门上。他从不知道松本会如此淫荡，那声呻吟把他弄得半硬了。

“来吧，小润，射到我嘴里。”虽然相叶的声音也很模糊，但樱井还是听清了他那低沉而诱惑的指令，下身忍不住又抽搐了一下。

樱井再次望向室内，看到相叶托着松本的臀部，脑袋埋在松本的下体，不住地起伏着。

松本发出一声响亮而绵长的呻吟，头往后重重一顿，袒露出修长的脖子——他射了。樱井屏住呼吸，他已经完全硬了，急需发泄。当再也忍不住的时候，樱井的脑袋砰地一声撞在门上，然后他转身去了浴室，一边幻想着松本潮红的脸，还有覆在松本下体上的相叶的脸庞，一边撸了出来。

说真的，他来得这么早，完全没料到会看到这一幕。

2

下一回录制，樱井也早早地到了。怕又碰上松本和相叶在休息室里做爱，因此他留了个心眼，蹑手蹑脚地靠近门边，透过玻璃往里张望。

休息室里空无一人，樱井放下心来。

好吧，这并非实话。不用耳闻目睹他们那吵闹的动静，这的确让樱井松了口气，但其实他也渴望着能听多一点松本那销魂蚀骨的呻吟，以及相叶冷酷的嗓音。

但无论如何，现在樱井独占了休息室，他可以自由休息了。樱井关上门，将背包搁到桌子上，选中一张沙发躺了下去，很快便沉沉睡去。

他被松本和相叶的声音吵醒了，他俩听起来在接吻。樱井在心里扇了自己一巴掌，庆幸自己背对着他们。他动了一下，但松本和相叶都没有注意到，还在继续亲热。樱井尝试着让自己冷静下来。

“雅纪——嗯啊——等一下——嗯，翔桑在这里，不可以啦，”松本低声说道。相叶轻声一笑，亲吻着松本的嘴角。

“别担心，小翔睡着了。”相叶说，然后给了松本一个悠长而下流的吻。松本张开嘴，好让相叶的舌头再次滑进去，然后发出了一声满足的呻吟。

樱井此刻完全清醒了过来，竭力忍住不让自己动弹，假装自己还睡着，好让他们能继续。虽然樱井完全可以坐起身来，义正辞严地让他们不要打搅自己的美梦，但其实他还是希望他们能继续。

从那天起，松本的呻吟就一直在樱井的脑海里回荡。每个晚上，当樱井得了空，他总会幻想着相叶跪在地上，吞吐着松本的阴茎；松本按着相叶的头，好让自己能进得更深。接着松本就会配合着相叶吞吐的节奏，前后摇晃着臀部，然后射进他嘴里。相叶会从善如流地吞下松本的精液，然后直起身来与他接吻。他还脑补了松本被绑在床上，被相叶操到不省人事，两人一起气喘吁吁地达到高潮。樱井心知这样的妄想是不对的，但他控制不了自己。

所以樱井竭力保持安静，虽然他知道，他很快就会硬了。

“啊啊，我们会弄醒他的，”过了好一会儿，松本开口了。相叶抚摸着松本的头发，抬起他的下巴咬了一记他的上唇，然后深深地吻着他。

“那我们只好保持安静啦，你能做到吧？”相叶声音嘶哑。松本安静了一会儿，转头看了眼樱井，然后回过头来和相叶对视。

“我们小润能做到的，对吧？”相叶的声音低沉而充满诱惑，听得樱井一阵发冷。相叶的手滑进了松本的衣服里，拧了一把他的乳头，逼得他发出一声细碎的呻吟。

“哈啊，嗯——好的，雅纪。”松本呻吟着答应了，相叶的手仍在折磨着他的乳头。

“很好，那么，把裤子脱了吧。”相叶下令。松本脱掉了他的长裤和内裤，全身上下只剩一件衬衫。

“坐上来。”相叶又说，松本乖乖照做，在相叶的大腿上找了个舒服的位置坐了下来。相叶开始吻松本的脖子，吸吮着他那漂亮的痣。松本仰着头，好让脖颈完全暴露出来。相叶啃咬着他，力度恰到好处，确保不会在松本的皮肤上留下任何痕迹。然后相叶举起手，让松本含湿他的指头。樱井被他们的动静弄得晕头转向，下体已经半硬。

“张开腿。”松本乖乖地遵循着相叶的指令。相叶伸出一根手指，试探地戳了戳松本的后穴，然后慢慢探了进去，逼得松本发出一声呜咽。樱井屏住了呼吸。相叶的手指缓慢地在松本的体内进出，引得松本连连呻吟。

相叶轻笑，“热情得很嘛。”他这次伸了三根手指进去，搅动着松本的内壁。松本失神地喊了出来，然后才赶紧捂住嘴巴，生怕弄醒樱井。

樱井的下身开始抽搐，竭力忍住不让自己也呻吟出声。他已经完全勃起了，只能把脸埋在沙发里。他想，原来这就是冰火两重天啊。

“小润，安静点，你也不想吵醒小翔吧？”相叶说道，手指在松本的后穴里进进出出，把松本玩得脑海里一片空白。相叶的另一只手在松本的衣服里，继续玩弄着他的乳头。与此同时，他还用力地深吻着松本。

“还是说，你想小翔醒过来，然后发现我们在做这档子事？”相叶一边问，一边解着松本的衬衫纽扣，把他圆润光洁的肩膀从布料里剥出来。然后他啃咬着松本的锁骨，用四根手指操着松本的后穴，另一只手则包裹着松本的阴茎用力挤压，摩擦着头部的裂缝。松本的呼吸变得急促起来，被快感逼出了一声啜泣。

听不到松本的回答，相叶便重重地按压着他的前列腺，逼得松本呻吟出声，然后紧紧地捂住嘴。

樱井在心底里咒骂着自己，这太过分了，他太兴奋了。但凡他能动一下手安抚一下自己，他已经射在这张沙发上了。

“啊！呜呜，我要死了，雅纪——啊！”松本想说什么，但相叶折磨着他的后穴，手上的动作更快了。

“小润，你现在想怎样？”相叶再问了一次。

“我不想——啊啊啊——我不想弄醒翔桑。”松本嘶声说道。相叶轻笑着，五根手指完全没入松本体内，动作越来越快。松本即将高潮，他想忍住不出声，但很明显地，他失败了。

樱井终于成功地碰触到自己。他闭上眼睛，听着松本在相叶高超的手活下发出满足的叫声。他自己也快了，快了。

“雅纪，我快射了。”松本低语。相叶又咬了一下他的唇，然后用力地吮吸着他的舌头。

“射吧，小润，射在我手里吧。”相叶压低了声音。

高昂的呻吟和低吼交织在一起，松本射了。樱井希望自己能鼓起勇气坐起身撸出来，但他太害怕了。这一切太混乱太疯狂了，精液溅在了松本的腹部和相叶的手里，就连地板也不能幸免。

“哇，小翔居然一直没醒呢。”过了一会儿，相叶开口说道。松本噗嗤一笑，用湿纸巾擦干净自己，然后把它丢进垃圾桶里。相叶也笑了，又凑过去吻松本。“好啦，我们去洗手吧。”他站起身，拽着松本进了浴室。

樱井终于坐起身来，下身高昂着。他叹了口气，看着对面那张惨遭松本和相叶蹂躏的沙发。

唉，他真希望自己能加入他们。

3.

那天晚上，他们五个在外面一起吃饭，庆祝他们的结成日。当樱井付完账回来，二宫告诉他，松本和相叶因为明早有杂志拍摄，已经先行离开，然而他们忘了带走二宫送的周年庆礼物。

“他们着急忙慌地走了，大概是太累了吧，”二宫懒懒地说道，等着大野叫车来送他们回家，“小翔，你能帮忙把东西给他们送过去吗？”出租车已经到了，二宫看向樱井，后者点点头。二宫笑着道谢，然后上车离开。

樱井叹了口气，驱车前往相叶家。两个人都落了东西，好在他俩的房子离得不远，跑两趟花不了他多少时间。

相叶家明显空无一人。樱井敲门许久，按了几次门铃，但毫无应答。房子里没有开灯，看来相叶真的不在家。

相叶不在家里，樱井倒吸了一口气，整个人僵住了。相叶不在家里，他在别的地方，毫无疑问，他肯定在那里。

樱井的身体先于意识行动起来，往那个地方跑去。他既焦虑又兴奋。他怎么就没想到呢？这不明摆着的吗。樱井跑得比以往都要快，不到20分钟，他就到达松本家门前。

客厅里没开灯，但是松本的卧室里的灯……是亮着的。

樱井屏住呼吸敲了敲门。没反应。即使他敲了几分钟，也没人前来应门。樱井颤抖着去拧门把手，惊喜地发现门居然没锁。他蹑手蹑脚地进去，关门脱鞋，拾级而上，往二楼走去。

樱井慢吞吞地走向松本的卧室，注意着不发出任何声音。他把礼物放下，走近卧室，整个人贴在门板上，全神贯注地听着房间里的动静。

而他来得正是时候。

床板随着相叶的每一次挺进发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，床头板不停地撞到墙上，松本的求饶和呻吟……这一切全都落入了樱井的耳中。

“啊啊，雅纪——雅纪太棒了！”  
“你真是太棒太性感了，腿还张得这么开。”相叶的嗓音低沉得要命。

樱井在心里咒骂了一句，打从听到他俩的声音的那一刻起，他就已经硬了。脑补了这么久，现在能亲耳听到现场，这简直是上天垂怜。他想听松本的求饶和呻吟，想听相叶用力地操松本，然后射进他身体里。自从那天不小心偷听到松本和相叶的情事之后，他俩的身影就一直在樱井的脑海里徘徊，有些时候，他甚至渴望着能加入他们。

相叶的每一次抽插都让松本惊叫连连。他的叫床声实在是太响亮太性感了。樱井好想拉开裤链把自己弄出来，但他没忘记自己来这里的任务。他回头看了眼礼物，又看了看门板。妈的。

“小润，你看看自己，真的太美了。”  
“雅纪，再用力点。”  
“哼，你夹得太紧了。”  
“啊啊，呃啊，雅纪，是你太大了……啊啊啊。”松本求饶，“雅纪，我快去了。”  
“射吧，喊大声点，我们一起。”

樱井闭上眼，他已经做好了最坏，哦不，最好的准备。他都能想象出此刻相叶和松本会是什么样子。他靠在墙上，抬头望着天花板，他也准备好了。

然后松本发出了一声近似于尖叫的呻吟，相叶也低吼着释放了。樱井握紧了拳头，下身肿胀，硬邦邦地顶着裤子，整个人忍得大汗淋漓。他想知道着房里是怎样的情形，想知道他俩此刻会是什么表情。他想知道所有的事情，噢，其实他想要的是和他们一起翻云覆雨。

房门突然被打开，相叶全身赤裸地靠在门板上，樱井吓了一跳，大脑一片空白。

“哈喽，小翔。”相叶笑着打招呼，但樱井整个人都僵住了。他看看相叶，然后低头看到了相叶那活儿，看起来真是要命。从樱井站立的角度，可以清晰地看到刚经历完一场激烈性事的松本赤身裸体地躺在床上，整个人气喘吁吁。房间里氤氲着汗水和性爱的气息。

“你一直都在这里，是吗？”相叶问，樱井只是默默地看着他，心下惊骇。相叶早就知道了，但他还是做完了全套，没有停下来。

樱井尴尬得脸都红了，肿胀的下身硬邦邦地顶着裤子，分外显眼。相叶瞥了眼他的裤裆，眼里突然充满了深沉的欲望。

“抱歉，我是来给你们送东西的，但是你们在……那个，我知道我不该打扰你们——”

相叶突然用力吻住了樱井，把他要说的话都堵了回去。樱井先是吓得整个人僵住了，然后做出了回应，顺从地张开嘴，好让相叶的舌头伸进去扫荡。相叶整个人都贴了过来，用他的下体磨蹭着樱井的裤裆。樱井发出愉悦的呻吟声，但相叶很快就放开他，他发出一声抱怨。

“说吧，小翔，你想加入我们吗？”相叶问道，拉着樱井的手走到门口。

樱井毫不犹豫地做出了回答。


End file.
